criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SevereFlame22/Important News
This blog post contains some information that the entire wiki must know. This may be a bit long so stick around for a bit. The following information may be a burdensome to read but the information is as follows: Changes to the Wiki As you may or may not have noticed, the bureaucrats of the wiki made the executive decision of demoting a few admins and liabilities to our wiki. This is to ensure that the entire wiki are not admins and that it can be protected by the ones who are capable of doing so. As of right now, we have two bureaucrats and two admins who are dedicated to protecting the wiki, making the necessary edits, and ensuring that the wiki runs smoothly without any problems. Plagiarism I've been noticing a few acts of plagiarism and this WILL NOT be tolerated as it is a SERIOUS offense that may lead to imprisonment in certain countries. Seeing as how this is just a simple online website, it is still taken very seriously here. Plagiarism will result in whatever plagiarized material you created being deleted and depending on the severity of the crime, you may be sentenced between three months (minimum) to life (maximum) of no longer being on the wiki for that amount of time. If you were unaware that you were plagiarizing someone else's content, this wiki doesn't accept verbal statements unless you are able to provide strong VISUAL evidence that supports your argument! If you are able to, you're good to go. If you are unable to, you already know what happens. I recently had to kick somebody off the wiki for three months for plagiarizing one of my old cases. That is completely unoriginal and not creative! Stealing someone else's content and passing it off as your own (definition of plagiarism) will, once again, not be tolerated on the wiki! Obey the simple rules of our wiki and we won't be on your case. Again? Sadly, I will be inactive once more for the next few months or even year. I'm sure all of you know that I have that nasty habit of leaving the wiki and then suddenly coming back, only to leave again. Well... I want to convey a story into my wiki but seeing as how I have some personal issues hindering my wiki performance, I may have to step down as bureaucrat if my situation does not clear up. If it doesn't, I'll be gone forever (trust me, this should be the last time I do this) but if it does, I can continue doing what I enjoy. End Message In hindsight, this blog post wasn't that long but eh... those are the important pieces of information you need to know if you are going to continue contributing to our wiki. Tutti will be taking over as Head Bureaucrat effective immediately. I will try to continue writing my cases but there's no guarantee that I'll finish them. Here's a recap of the events that transpired recently. *Our wikia staff was reduced to better the wiki itself *Plagiarism is a new rule enforced onto our wiki in order to prevent the hard work of others being in vain *I may or may not be a bureaucrat anymore and I could possibly be leaving the wiki for good this time This could possibly be the last time I post something on this wiki so I'm cherishing the moment. To reiterate, Tutti is Head Bureaucrat while I'll be inactive effective immediately. If I don't come back, to those who enjoy my cases, thank you for your support and positive feedback. I had a lot of fun intriguing you with my "well-written" cases. If I do come back, I'll continue with my cases and possibly finish the storyline. I've had a really good time in my four years here and I hope you all continue to have fun doing what you enjoy. Thank you for reading this. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts